


Can I kiss you?

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: On a certain lazy afternoon Rei decides to be a tease.





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on shindan prompt sent to me today by my friend, self indulgent but I hope you will enjoy
> 
> im a thirsty little flower and you have to water me with reimao

Gentle breeze ruffed his hair, bringing a slight smile to his lips. Warm afternoons like this are the best - sitting under a tree and simply enjoying good weather was almost terapeutic for usually overworked Mao. Rare, precious occassions when he could just relax and do nothing, half dozing off while wind caresses his cheeks. That's why he almost jumped when a weight on his thigh shifted. He completely forgot about his companion. Rei turned to the other side, making himself comfortable on Mao's lap once again. A wave of fondness washed over Isara and he smiled to Sakuma. Staring at the pale cheeks and soft hair surrounding this impossibly beautiful face he couldn't help but feel his hearth grow. Warmth seemed to overflow from within his body, filling him with nothing but love for the person laying on his lap. His hand reached out to pet Rei's head. Raven strands felt like sateen against his skin, cold and delicate despite the sun shining brightly on the sky. Not a long time after Mao started petting him, Rei began to softly purr. Mao smiled again, fighting the urge to kiss every single hair on this cute head. _Ahhh, even if he is nothing but a troublemaker, I love him so much_. He closed his eyes and leant against the tree, still caressing Rei's head. Comfortable silence filled the air until Mao felt someone's gaze on himself. Upon opening eyes and inspecting the surroundings though, they seemed to be alone, without anyone who would disturb their peace. His Ritsu sense wasn't tingling as well...

\- Mao - a bit hoarse, sleepy voice sounded from below.

When Isara looked down, his green eyes met the red ones, immediately drowning in them. Right after waking up, the red in them seems to swirl and dance, producing pictures and stories like a fire in the middle of the night. _Truly a breathtaking sight_. Once he managed to turn his gaze away though, he noticed how drowsy and cute Rei looked like. _How can he be so mesmerizing and so adorable in the same time?_   Before he found an answer, Rei spoke again.

\- Mao, can I... kiss you?

His heart immediately went faster, reacting to those words. A blush must've creeped it's way into his cheeks because Rei grinned a bit, the expression weirdly matching his sleepy face. _It's unfair._ Rei knew Mao didn't like kissing in open because of the danger it poses for their, especially Rei's, carriers, yet still asked for it... And Isara couldn't find in himself the strenght to say no. Sakuma didn't hurry him up, patiently waiting for an answer despite his eyes closing again. Mao's heart was beating like crazy when he bent down and placed a warm, gentle kiss on those pink, soft lips. It felt just like the breeze, comfortable and relaxing, filling him with overflowing love again. _You are so unfair, Sakuma Rei_.

\- I love you.

Those words, said while looking straight into his eyes, sent Mao's heart into a frenzy. Rei's irises, filled with various emotions, seemed to try to burn them on Mao's very soul, so he would never forget. _I love him_.

\- I love you too - he managed to whisper, overwhelmed by his own emotions.

Content with his answer, Rei closed his eyes again, placing a gentle kiss on the hand Mao was petting him with. Some part of him wanted to yell at dumb flirt, but he looked too endearing while sound asleep... So he only smiled and resumed his petting again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
